


January Tumblr Requests

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: 4 drabbles, as requested on tumblr





	1. The Flu

Ahsoka whined, and knew she was doing it, as she tried to sit up in the bed. Her montrals were ringing with the fever pulse in them, and she hurt all over.

"Easy Snips." Anakin moved to help her, setting the steaming bowl on the table for now. "You have to take it easy. This virus is really hard on you, especially at your age."

"Hate being sick," she groaned. It was nice, though, to have a master willing to coddle her while she recovered.

"We all do, Snips." He handed her the soup. "You just get better for me."


	2. Faith

"You know you are capable," Fulcrum said, sitting beside the pilot on a broken wall. It was rare for them to meet, especially here on Ryloth.

Hera looked at the Togruta that had guided her. "Sometimes I think you have more faith than I do, in what I can do."

"It's often that way." Fulcrum looked up at the skies, her lekku so still that Hera knew she had to be in her memories. "I got most of my squadron killed, up there. But I kept fighting. Because someone believed in me."

"I hope I do half as well, then."


	3. Joy of Rain

Rey didn't have a good opinion of snow after being on Starkiller Base.

Rain, though? That was her new favorite weather. Ahch-To rarely failed to deliver it, either. 

She loved to go and stand with her face up to the drops coming down, and even the sight and feel of electricity in the air could not dissuade her from getting soaked to the bone.

If her mind sometimes went to the tragedy of Luke's school, to the vision of the Knights of Ren on that night, she would beat it back mercilessly.

Nothing was taking away her joy in rain.


	4. Necessary Sacrifices

If there was a species of sentients that rivaled Besalisks for Ahsoka's least favorite in the galaxy, it would have to be Rodians.

She wanted to punch the one currently trying to be all hands at her, but she needed the information Greedo had, needed it badly enough to not put a blaster down his pants and do the galaxy a huge public service.

As she smiled fatuously at the bounty hunter, she cast a prayer to the universe at large that the sleemo got his karma eventually. Going back to his room was one more sacrifice for the Rebellion.


End file.
